This is us
by Schwerelos
Summary: 8  Harry/Murphy drabbles slightly inspired in Backstreet Boys' songs.


Series of several drabbles not necessarily connected to one another. I just felt like writing some. Each drabble was slightly inspired by one Backstreet Boys' song. Extra points if you guess 'em all.

_

* * *

_

_i don't have a fancy car_

"Your car is a disgrace, Dresden."

"Maybe so, but it is mine."

"I refuse to go in that rusty thing."

"C'mon, you're offending the Beetle."

"My car or nothing."

"But Murph-"

"Harry."

"...okay let's go."

"So you see, given that I'm the one driving, I'll also be the one paying."

"…you just want to rip away all my masculinity, don't you."

"Because your car is the epitome of manliness."

"Well, yes, yes it is."

"Oh Harry."

"May I at least invite you dessert?"

"I didn't know we were having dessert."

"...hey."

"Only if you behave."

"...okay."

"Good boy."

* * *

_i don't want to waste another day_

"Murph—Karrin."

"Hm?"

"Remember that we once talked about how the timing was never right about us?"

"... yes."

"How will we know when it's right if we never give it a try?"

"What do you mean?"

"Could be now. Maybe it was gone already, but you know, I think we won't be sure until we try."

"Harry, but—"

"I don't want to regret later for not having tried now."

"...okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes."

"Soooo, how about a date. Tonight."

"You really don't want to waste any time, do you?"

"Well, can you blame me? I mean, look at you."

"You pig." But she smiled.

* * *

_in my heart is where you are_

"How is San Francisco?"

"It's crazy over here. Have been working with the CSIs but things have been all hectic."

"Sounds like you're having a blast."

"Well yes, indeed."

"-I miss you."

"..I do too."

"Really? I thought you would be too busy to miss your scrappy boyfriend."

"You really know how to ruin a perfectly good moment, don't you?"

"I wish I could have gone with you, maybe I could've helped."

"Yeah, but you would've ruined the plane."

"Technology is my enemy, you know it."

"Yeah. If I get lucky I'll be back in a couple of days."

"Then I'll prepare something special just for you-for another case closed, as I'm sure it'll be."

"Looking forward to that."

* * *

_if I wasn't such a fool right now I'd be holding you_

Sometimes I felt I had waited too long. Knew I had waited too long. And I hated to admit that maybe my subconscious had been right-I hate that guy. But it's not that he had been completely right either, when he suggested that I'd been going out with Susan. I always wondered why he mentioned Murph when I already had someone else. Like I always say, my subconscious is a jerk.

And then there was Hawaii. Maybe I should've said something. Should've stopped her. Would she have listened? Maybe she would've gone anyway. Maybe she and I could be together right now. So many maybes. No point in wasting time giving them any thought.

But boy would those be nice.

* * *

_i open my eyes, i see your face_

I stirred in my bed, feeling someone holding me tight. I smile. I still can't believe that Karrin is here, with me, and that after all those years we finally gave ourselves a chance. Thank goodness it hadn't been too late already. I marvel myself every time I look at her, between my arms, looking so fragile-but knowing that I was the one safe with her. That she would fight by my side and protect me if needed-like I would for her. We would be there for each other no matter what. It was such a wonderful feeling, knowing that. And knowing that I could have her as well. My Karrin. My avenging angel.

She moves a bit, holding me closer. I smile again, placing a soft kiss in her lips. She smiles as well. Life is good.

* * *

_if I lose it all_

I'm shaking. The world around me is falling to pieces. I failed. I couldn't protect them. I couldn't protect her. I look around, looking for her. I find her beneath a pile of rubble, panting, weakened. I should've been stronger. I should've known better. I should've-I failed. And I lost her. I would never be able to forgive myself for failing her. I fall to her side, crying, feeling lost and hopeless.

And then I feel someone shaking me. And I open my eyes. It had been a nightmare. There she is, smiling, lightning up the world around me. Her eyes are full of concern and I just hug her tight and kiss her hard, afraid to lose her again if I let her go.

* * *

_it's so so dark and mysterious_

"What was that?"

"You know, the usual."

"That was not our usual monster of the week."

"Well, maybe a bit powered up."

"How much?"  
"Like a couple of ghouls rolled up in one."

"…that is not comforting at all."

"I thought you were the adventurous type, Murph."

"Oh I am. But don't confuse that with the suicidal type. That's you."

"C'mon, just a lil' bit of fire and we get rolling."

"That is if you don't make him mad."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Like I said, suicidal—"

"No time for discussions, he's moving."

"Sure, sure, right behind you."

* * *

_i know you're afraid_

"Harry, I'm not sure."

"Why not."

"It's just—"

"Hey, Karrin, look at me. Between all the things that could change between us, one thing that won't change is that I'm still your friend. First and forever."

"Harry…"

"I know you've had it rough. Hell, for that matter it's not like I've had the best of luck either in this department—"

"—you sure know how to make it sound comforting—"

"—but one thing I know is that this feels right, don't you."

"…"

"I know you. We've been through a lot together. And even if it gets rough, I won't give up."

"You can't promise that."

"I can. And I will. I would be crazy if I let you go, Karrin, believe me."

"Harry."

"Let me try to prove you why we would be amazing together."

"…well. We already are."

"Heck yes we are."


End file.
